


The Little Merman and the Hellhound

by Takara_Phoenix



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: - a match made in heaven, Alternate Universe - No Gods, Fluff, M/M, Merman!Percy, Nicercy - Freeform, Nico HAS a puppy, Percy likes puppy, Slash, Warlock!Nico
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28429062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: Percy was a merman who yearned to live on land, because land had something to offer that the ocean didn't – dogs! Percy really loved dogs, he had seen them at the beach a lot.One day, he meets a cute warlock with the biggest dog Percy had ever seen and he just can't keep away from the giant puppy.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Percy Jackson
Comments: 37
Kudos: 469





	The Little Merman and the Hellhound

Nicercy || PJatO || Nicercy || The Little Merman and the Hellhound || Nicercy || PJatO || Nicercy

Title: The Little Merman and the Hellhound – The Warlock's Little Merman

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Tags: m/m, mermen, demons, magic, fluff

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Mrs. O'Leary

Summary: Percy was a merman who yearned to live on land, because land had something to offer that the ocean didn't – _dogs_! Percy really loved dogs, he had seen them at the beach a lot. One day, he meets a cute warlock with the biggest dog Percy had _ever_ seen and he just can't keep away from the giant puppy.

**The Little Merman and the Hellhound**

_The Warlock's Little Merman_

Prince Perseus of Atlantis loved the land, he loved the land for one very particular creature that only lived above the sea. Whispers mocked him, thinking he had fallen in love with a human. But how? He had no chance to get to know a human, he barely caught glances at them. No, what was far more interesting than humans were _dogs_. Four feet – _four_ of them, how fascinating was that – and the whole body covered in very soft-looking hair. A long tongue that hung out and soft, loyal eyes. Percy saw humans with them at the beach all the time. Throwing sticks that the dogs returned with eagerly wagging tails. The dogs liked to roll around and getting their bellies scratched. And Percy was _dying_ to scratch one of those soft-looking bellies. Percy wanted a dog.

He really, _really_ wanted a dog. Pets weren't exactly huge for a merman. Sea-creatures only. Fishes. Fishes did not have soft-looking fur and they didn't wag their tails and weren't too good for cuddling. Percy, he wanted a dog. There was more he wanted out of the surface world, of course – he wanted to explore it, to see all the sights. In the far distance, he could see mountains with strangely white peaks, behind the beach he saw a forest and oh he wished to know what a tree felt like, he wanted to see what was out there. He wanted to meet humans too, wanted to talk to them, wanted to see their cities and wear their clothes and learn from them. He was fascinated with the surface world and there were _many_ things that drew him in, but the biggest was hands down dogs.

Usually, Percy was very good at hiding. Hiding behind logs and rocks, watching from afar. He also always resisted the urge to approach the dogs, because there were always humans too. However, today there was something... new. A dog unlike anything Percy had ever seen. It was _huge_. Easily two grown adult humans stacked on top of each other, too broad to be hugged, the arms wouldn't even connect on the back of the dog's neck (which only made hugging it seem more appealing – there was _so much_ to hug!). It was the mightiest dog Percy had _ever_ seen. He couldn't stay away.

He was still careful enough, slowly swimming up, watching out for the human who was with the unusually large dog. It was a human with curly hair and olive skin, wearing all black.

The human left for the blanket farther away from the water, maybe to fetch something. Percy used that opportunity to swim as close to the shore as he could, trying to lure the dog closer. Once the gigantic black dog caught sight of him, it got up and walked over to him curiously.

"H... Hello", whispered Percy carefully. "Can... Can I touch you?"

He lifted a hand, though it was shaking nervously. Never before had he _touched_ a dog, because he never dared to get so close. And this one – it was _so_ huge! He really wanted to touch it, but it was also kind of scary, because it was so big and he had no framework for what dogs behaved like when with people who weren't their human. What if it would eat him?

"No worries, she doesn't bite. She's very tame", called someone out behind the dog.

Percy's eyes widened. Oh no. Human came back. Percy should have to rush off, swim as far away as possible. But it was too late – the human had already rounded the huge dog, a friendly smile on his lips. A smile that froze when he caught sight of Percy. Though Percy was just as frozen, kneeling in front of the dog, arm stretched out, tail flapping against the water. The human started cussing in a language Percy didn't understand – he had taught himself English over the past years, by observing humans. This was not English. Percy blinked and stared at him. He made a quick motion, trying to turn around – just to be caught by the human's hand, holding Percy's wrist.

"Please don't swim away-", started the human hastily. "I won't hurt you, I promise!"

"No, no, no, I shouldn't be seen, I can't interact with humans", whispered Percy frantically. "I just wanted to pet the dog, it's so big and looks so soft. I shouldn't have been lured in by the dog-"

The human started laughing at that, startling Percy. "I get that. Dogs are awesome, aren't they? Okay. So... how about... if I just... slowly back off... then you can talk to her? Her name's Mrs. O'Leary by the way. She's a good girl. You can pet her."

Percy frowned and watched the human leave. Then, he turned back toward the dog. He startled when the dog started sniffing his still stretched-out hand. The tongue was wet as it licked his palm, but different wet than the ocean. It made Percy giggle. And then the dog leaned in to sniff him, nosing his cheek. Oh! Oh, the fur _was_ soft! Eagerly, he started petting Mrs. O'Leary, ruffling her fur and even hugging her. She indeed was too much to hug but she was very soft and nice.

"You are a good girl, yes you are", yelped Percy delighted. "Good dog! Such a good dog."

She licked his face like she agreed with him. For a while, he got to just cuddle the wonderful dog, until the human approached once more, clearing his throat from a slight distance.

"I'm sorry, but Mrs. O'Leary and I have to leave...", said the human. "...But if you... want to... pet her again, we will be back next Sunday – in seven days. I... my name is Nico, by the way."

Percy simply nodded, warily watching how the human and the big dog left.

/break\

Nico was weirdly nervous as he dressed for the beach that day. He was looking forward to it, hopeful the merman would be there too. Perhaps Nico would even learn his name this time. He had never met a merperson before! Mrs. O'Leary wagged her tail in excitement as soon as they reached the beach. Once he let her off the leash, she rushed into the water, whining curiously.

"Hello, good girl. I would like to give you a treat but I don't know if dogs like fish?"

Nico smiled to himself as he listened to the merman. Gorgeous. Blinking, Nico took the time to stare at the merman. How beautiful he was, blue skin, pointy, finned ears, a very long, strong tail, darker blue than his skin. His eyes were a piercing green that took Percy's breath away.

"I... have dog-treats. Would you like to give her one?", offered Nico gently.

The merman's eyes were immediately on him, blinking slowly. He was still reluctant, careful, but he nodded slowly. Smiling at the merman, Nico handed him the treats. Curiously, the merman reached into the bag and got some out, turning them in his hand and then-

"No! Don't eat that. That's for dogs", grunted Nico amused.

Startled, the merman stretched his arm out, offering the treat to the dog who eagerly ate it. He laughed delighted as Mrs. O'Leary licked his hand, before he took more treats out.

"Would... you tell me your name?", asked Nico hopefully.

"Mh... You _are_ letting me pet your dog", whispered the merman thoughtfully. "I'm Percy."

"Percy. That... is somehow not what I expected a merman to be called", admitted Nico.

"Well, my actual name is-", chuckled Percy, before making high-pitched dolphin-like sounds. "-but I gather that's going to be hard for you to pronounce. From what I learned about your language, this... seems closest to what my name would sound like pronounced with your sounds?"

"...Okay, fair enough", grunted Nico stunned.

"Why is your dog so big?", asked Percy curiously. "I have been watching beaches for many years now and I have seen _many_ dogs. Some are... ridiculously tiny. But I've never seen one so big."

"It's because she's not a regular dog", replied Nico with a small smile. "She's a hell-hound."

"What does that mean?", wanted Percy to know, looking confused.

"She's a magic dog. She can... travel through shadows, for example", explained Nico, ruffling Mrs. O'Leary's fur. "I'm... a magic human, you know. A warlock."

Nico offered his hand, twisting it once and causing a dark-purple glow to surround it. The merman yelped and jumped back, his tail flapping wildly, splashing Mrs. O'Leary and Nico to the point that Nico was dripping water. He blinked amused and balled a fist, causing the glow to stop.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you", chuckled Nico. "Do you... not have magic?"

"Well, I don't. There are... sea witches though. But they live _far_ away, in the depth where it's dangerous and we're not supposed to go. They don't really socialize with us non-magic folk", explained Percy as he slowly crawled closer again. "Do it again!"

Grinning, Nico repeated the motion. This time, Percy carefully reached out, with his head tilted. Percy's curiosity was amazing, it made Nico's heart flutter. Or maybe it was simply the excitement of having met his first merman. He hoped he would get to see Percy again.

/break\

Every seven days, on the day Nico called Sunday, Percy met Nico and Mrs. O'Leary at the beach. Nico had taught Percy _a lot_ about dogs – what they ate, how to train them, how to care for them. And Nico had also shown Percy a lot of magic – Nico could travel through darkness too, he could summon and change things. It was utterly amazing. According to Nico, warlocks didn't isolate themselves from human society, but they did hide their magical gifts because humans didn't understand magic, didn't accept it. Which led to some warlocks living away from society after all, to keep themselves safe. Nico was kind of a hybrid of that, according to himself. While he lived in a cottage in the woods, deep and where no other human lived, the next settlement of humans was in the exact other direction from the beach, about an hour away maybe. The beach was kind of the half-way point between, which was why Percy saw both Nico as well as other humans here.

The two met for many what Nico called weeks – so humans counted days in sets of seven for some reason. Then again, merpeople counted their time exclusively in circles of the moon. Those were the parts where Nico grew incredibly interested and would listen to Percy in total awe. Everything Percy told him about merpeople and their society, Nico soaked up. Turned out that even for warlocks, merpeople were a bit of a myth – some people claimed to have seen them, but there was no proof of their existence until, well, until Nico met Percy in person.

"This over there, that is the great kraken", declared Percy, pointing up at the stars.

Nico and Percy were laying in the shallow water, enough to keep Percy wet and yet close enough to land that their faces were above water even as it washed over them, so Nico could breath. It was late, dark outside. The night-sky was clear though, so the two were gazing at the stars, comparing constellations. Percy was tracing along the twirled tentacles of the kraken in the sky.

"That's pretty amazing", hummed Nico as he tilted his head, trying to see.

"What do you do every day?", asked Percy curiously.

"Huh?", grunted Nico confused, blinking a couple times.

"The days we don't meet. What do you do on those days."

"Ah. Mh, well... I run a shop. A magic shop. I sell potions, crystals, all sort of charms. Usually to other witches and warlocks, but the harmless stuff, the crystals and some good luck charms, I sell them in the town, once a week during market. Brings a hefty profit – non-magic folks are eager and willing to pay trice the price magic folks would", explained Nico. "What about you? Do you have a job? I mean... do you have... money? A concept of money?"

"Ours is made of polished rocks, metals are only for decoration and jewelry. But no. I... don't really have a job. I'm the prince. Not the crown-prince, but you know."

"...I'm sorry, what?", asked Nico slowly, eyes widening.

"Right. Haven't mentioned that yet. It's... kind of rare for me to meet someone who _doesn't_ know I'm the prince. Like, it never happens", laughed Percy sheepishly. "Sorry. Yes, I'm the prince."

"Shall I bow down before you?", asked Nico with a smile.

"No—o", groaned Percy. "That's so embarrassing. And my parents, they know I don't really like the whole... royal treatment. They let me roam free. I love exploring and they encourage that, after all I do have five older siblings so... I'm really not next in line for the throne anyway. I get to... live my life how I want it. Or... well, how I _can_ live it at least."

"What... does that even mean?"

"I get to explore the ocean as much as I want, but... that's not what I want to explore anymore, I mean I spent my whole life exploring the ocean. If I _could_ live my life how I actually want to, I would be exploring the surface world. See that... town you speak of, feel what trees feel like, get to pet _all_ of the dogs I possibly can", explained Percy with a smile. "Ride one of those majestic tall dogs, the ones with the long hair on their butts and heads."

"...Horses. Those are called horses", corrected Nico bemused.

"Oh. I assumed they were related. They both have four legs and fur and long faces, though the... horses... have longer faces than the dogs, I suppose", mused Percy. "Okay, then put exploring what kind of creatures that _aren't_ dogs live on the surface also onto the list!"

"There are _so_ many non-dog creatures", whispered Nico.

He had turned his head to look at Percy, the fondest expression on his face. Percy also turned his head and smiled at Nico. For a very long time, the two just stared at each other, until Mrs. O'Leary whined and walked over to just lay down square on the both of them, trapping Percy's tail and Nico's legs. Both startled and laughed, before giving the dog the attention she wanted.

/break\

The next time they met, Nico was as nervous as he had been the second time he met Percy, though for slightly different reasons. He kept pacing and fidgeting as he watched the shoreline, waiting for the merman to emerge. Mrs. O'Leary kept circling him, whining curiously. Until she stopped and ran into the water. Immediately, Nico paused, smiling to himself.

"He—ello, love, oh, you precious, wonderful creature", cooed Percy as he hugged her.

"Hello to you too, Percy", offered Nico, clearing his throat.

There was a flush on Percy's cheek – a _purple_ flush, what with his blue skin. He was so beautiful, it never stopped to take Nico's breath away. Oh, he was so smitten with the merman. Only that it was more than that. He was more than just smitten, he had started to develop real, actual feelings for Percy. His smile, his enthusiasm for this world, his love for dogs, his witty personality.

"I... I have something for you, Percy. I don't know if you want it. Or if it's too forward. Tell me if it's too forward. I just... you said... and I thought..."

"Rambling", interrupted Percy, a smile on his lips. "You do this thing again where you talk far too many words for what you actually want to say."

Nico flushed at that, nodding. He knew that rambling, while Percy found it amusing, was also confusing for the merman, because his English wasn't _that_ perfect to follow many quickly spoken words that strung together... no actual meaning because he was talking around the point.

"Here", grunted Nico, thrusting his hand forward. "It's enchanted. It allows you to... turn human when you leave the water and turns you back into a merman when you enter salt-water."

Percy stared wondrously as he took the bracelet from Nico. It was silver, with shells and crystals.

"What? Why...? How...?", asked Percy confused, turning the bracelet a couple times.

"I... I'm a warlock, Percy. I have magic. You know this. I just... I would have made you one sooner if you... had said so? I never really... I don't know. I mean, you like dogs, I know that, but I didn't expect you to... want to be human, to be honest?", admitted Nico, ruffling his own hair.

He huffed as he collapsed onto the wet sand behind him when Percy tackled him. He hugged Nico tightly, kissing his cheek before putting on the bracelet on. A light glow engulfed him and when it faded away, Nico got to see a human Percy. He was still beautiful, even without the blue skin.

"Come! Show me the town! And your cottage and everything!", exclaimed Percy excitedly.

He tried to get up but then stumbled, not used to legs yet. Nico quickly grasped Percy's arm and waist, pulling him close up against himself, steadying him. They were _so close_ , Percy's breath tickled Nico's cheek. He leaned in even closer at that. So did Percy, until their lips met.

"For the record, I _didn't_ give you the bracelet just because I like you", whispered Nico. "I mean, I did it because I like you, as a friend and want you happy, but not because I _like_ you and-"

"Rambling", interrupted Percy again, before kissing Nico again. "I _like_ you too. And I don't _just_ want to be able to be human to be with you, but I... think that would be an additional perk..."

With that, Percy kissed Nico once more, this time slower, Nico's arms around him tightening.

/break\

It was hard to keep up with Percy, once he got the hang of his legs. The first thing he showed Percy were the forest and the cottage. Percy touched about every tree they passed and looked at every nook and cranny in Nico's place, marveling at the beautiful little magic trinkets. The next day was when Nico got to show Percy the town – though there was so much to show that they took many visits, because Percy really wanted to see _everything_ and also have everything explained to him.

"You domesticated water", whispered Percy amazed. "What do you do with it?"

He sat at a fountain, carefully touching the water in it. Nico sat down next to him, smiling as he leaned in to kiss Percy's cheek for being cute. Then again, everything Percy did was surprisingly cute. But the way his eyes lit up at every new thing that Nico showed him and taught him? How Percy could marvel at the smallest, most inconsequential things? Things that Nico had never really... paid attention to, because they were everyday objects.

"I... guess you could say that", agreed Nico. "They're... just to look pretty, actually. Fountains don't really have a function. They just make... the plaza prettier."

"Mh. I suppose it does", nodded Percy as he looked at the fountain.

"We could... We could visit a bigger city, if you wanted? I mean, we would need... more days, if you could get away for that long. As... like... a... couple's vacation?"

Percy grinned at the way Nico's cheeks kept getting darker and darker. "Sure! I could tell mom and dad that I'm going away with my boyfriend for a few days. I'd like that a lot."

All Nico could do was nod stiffly. He would like that a lot too. Honestly, he still couldn't believe that he was dating a merman. Or that Percy was here with him now, in town. Though judging by the look on Percy's face, he couldn't believe that either. Seeing the human world had always been Percy's dream. Suddenly, Percy gasped and ran off toward a pet-shop with... puppies in the window. Nico smiled fondly as he watched his boyfriend pet all the puppies, looking so incredibly happy.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was brought to you by--me drawing a birthday card for my girlfriend featuring a mermaid cuddling a giant dog and my brain going "PERCY AND MRS. O'LEARY" so here we are, because not all merpeople fall in love with humans to want to go on land, some just wanna pet dogs ùû


End file.
